guildopediafandomcom-20200214-history
Supremacy
Who are you? Supremacy is a newly created guild that is managed and created by Null and KnightsWings. We are looking for members that fit our ideals and wish to sign-up. To find out if you are eligible to join, please thoroughly read this entire document at least once. *The guild has changed hands many times since Null and Knightswings started. currently Sinnner is the leader of Supremacy and has remained so for the past 15 levels. Why should I join Supremacy? Think of Supremacy as a community -- a group of members who play together in order to enjoy Dofus even more than they already do. In Supremacy, there shall be numerous organized events as well as a general friendly atmosphere among the players. Hunting, doing dungeons, or training with a group is rewarding. Helping each other out with various problems or quests is admired. Donating or receiving items, as well as crafting or getting them crafted is satisfying. Having amusing or interesting conversations in the guild chat is entertaining. All of this can be accomplished if the right members join. Teamwork, devotion, loyalty, and generosity are key. Those who wish to join Supremacy in turn wish to improve the gameplay experience of themselves and those around them. In Supremacy, we believe that when a guild grows its because the efforts of all members, and thus we like to show appreciation to our members by using a nice, little reward system. We also have a guild house right in the center of astrub zaap! It serves as a easy place for members to regain energy, set up merchant or a quite place to have a nice chat and have a freindly challenge. We have also Purchased a 8 mount paddock for our members, this paddock is located in the outter edge of Bonta, members of certain rank may have access to this paddock. The Reward System Rewards are given in form of kamas, when a member contributes every 10,000 xp to the guild, we will give that member 10,000 in kamas. That is 1 kama per 1 xp. This reward system is now expired What's up with the name "Supremacy"? Supremacy: *The quality or condition of being supreme. *Supreme power or authority. We thought that Supremacy was a very fitting name for a guild that is destined to become one of the strongest, most professional, and most organized guilds on Rushu. Requirements, Rules, and Regulations *Members must be at least level 60. *Members must be loyal to guild, as well as devoted to improving it. *Members must be patient (no complaining, whining, or demanding please). *Members must be willing to help other members in need. *Members must provide enough guild participation (dungeons, hunts, training, etc.). *Members must speak english fluently. *Members must respect other members. *If a member is inactive for over a week without prior notice, they will be banished immediately. Ranks Ranks is given by the contributions a player gives to the guild, not by the level of their character. Rights *'Apprentice' = Manage distribution of EXP *'Scout' = Manage Distribution of EXP *'Guard' = Invite new members // Manage Distribution of EXP *'Servant' = Invite new members // Manage DIstribution of EXP// Place a collector// Get resources from a collector *'Reservist' = Invite new members // Change experience // Collect items, kamas, and resources from a collector *'Protector' = Invite new members // Change experience // Collect items, kamas, and resources from a collector // Place a collector// Use a Paddock *'Second in Command' = Same rights as Leader Alliances and Enemies Simply put, we have no known enemies at this time, as our members tend to be polite and good-natured. We are allied with Pink. To find out about how to ally or declare war, please contact Null or KnightsWings in-game. Fun Facts *We have more neutrals then Braks and Bonta put together. *Sinnner likes chocolate? *There is a guy that never talks in our guild...we call him moogle. *Did you know that Sinnner has spent 5 million into this guild? Interested in joining? Do you feel like this is the right guild for you? Then Please contact IGN Sinnner to join or Please e-mail Force_blade3@hotmail.com and leave your IGN name